


longing

by deere



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Wall Sex, a lil bit at the end and sprinkled thru, but honestly it could be read at most given points in time in the story, jus let my stinky dragoon boy be happy for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deere/pseuds/deere
Summary: after her return from the first, estinien runs into the warrior of light at the rising stones, having come to report to tataru his findings in garlemald. and though she's back much sooner than he expected, he has every intention of showing her just how much he felt her absence.





	longing

the warrior jolted as she hit the wall of the spare room, his body pressing firmly against her in order to keep her there. she barely had time to look up at him before he’d captured her lips in his own, drawing a quiet, desperate sound from her throat. overwhelmed with emotion, trembling hands began to reach for his face, grasping his cheeks roughly as she returned his kiss as if her life depended on it. the action drew a soft groan from him in return, his pale fingers shifting to grab her hips and squeeze. 

hands wandered, clumsy, but wanting. they didn’t recognize the unfamiliar terrain of each other’s body— it’d been so long since they’d last done this, but they _ needed _ each other; therefore, wanting hands were willing to learn. tiny fingertips curled back around his neck, pulling him deeper into her lips, while the dragoon’s fumbled about her curves, not knowing where to put themselves. 

there was a brief moment of frustration in her being so short that he couldn’t hold her properly. it urged a low growl from him, grip finding her thighs and shifting her up the wall— and drawing a yelp to tumble from her in the process. he gave her little leeway to react much more, however, pressing another rough kiss into her as he guided legs to his hips, wordlessly offering for her to latch on for leverage. she clumsily accepted, letting him milk a soft moan in the process as he pressed against her once more to keep her up. 

as her fingers tangled in his silky, snowy locks, he broke their kiss, trailing his kisses to her jaw and neck. her breath hitched as she felt the warmth of his tongue against her skin, making her shudder in his grasp. calloused hand caressed the back of his head lovingly, urging him to continue as she attempted to find some sort of friction in the way he pressed himself to her. 

another groan escaped him, louder this time, and he buried his face into the crook of her neck, grasping her hips as he steadied them. “i missed you,” he breathed into her ear, the yearning in his voice unmistakable. the sound of him so vulnerable made her lip tremble slightly, a shaky exhale tumbling from her lips as her eyes fluttered closed.

“me too. so much,” she mumbled quietly, fingers threading through his hair, lips brushing against his temple. 

“so much.” he affirmed. the muscles in his shoulders almost seemed to relax a bit, as if he was relieved to get the confession off his chest. his grip tightened on her as he resumed his ministrations slowly, lips working at her neck once more. hips rolled forward into her own, returning her previous gesture as a way to continue from his brief change of subject. 

she hissed quietly at the friction, one of her hands darting to press against his lower back; any attempt to get him to keep doing what he was doing. she moved back against him slowly, as if trying to egg him into continuing. and it worked, to her credit— his mind clouded as he let out another quiet noise, simply giving into his urges and allowing his hips to buck against her freely. 

she whimpered and scrambled to ball her fist into the back of his shirt, burying her face into his shoulder. he made an attempt on her neck once more, pushing her more roughly against the wall to milk every bit of contact he could make with her. tongue and teeth grazed over the heated skin and her own found his shoulder, biting down none-too-timidly. though it had been an impulse more than a plan, the warrior was pleased when estinien let out a groan of approval. 

the dragoon now fumbled with his zipper eagerly, keeping her propped up the best he could in the process. he peppered kisses here and there on her face as his fingers worked, though it didn’t take long for the warrior to attempt to assist. nimble fingers worked to free him from his confines as his own grabbed her once more, keeping her level to him. she took the opportunity to dip her head into the crook of his own neck, praising the skin with nips and nibbles.

it took little time for her to free his member, mouth searching for his as she let her thumb glide gently over the sensitive tip. their lips met bruisingly as she pulled away from his neck, estinien making an attempt at roughly tugging off her skirt with little success. after a few more tries, the girl began to grow frustrated by his efforts and let out a low, uncharacteristic growl against his tongue.

“just... forget the _ fucking—- _“ she began, cutting herself off as she took his hands and forcibly readjusted them onto her waist. after, she began to hike up her skirt, reaching down a bit further to tug her smallclothes to the side. her eyes met with his expectantly, her impatience getting more and more apparent by the second. 

though it was incredibly unusual for the girl to act this way, estinien would be lying to say he wasn’t enjoying it, if only a little. a mischievous grin touched his features momentarily, and his hand moved to guide himself against her. gently, his mouth drifted to her ear, his breath hot against her skin. 

“what do you want?” he asked, pressing against her teasingly before easing up. for a moment, she didn’t budge— she was very clearly ansty, and the look in her eyes begged him to get on with it. but, unfortunately, he had a habit of stubbornness as well. 

“tell me what you want.” he demanded, voice low, but thick with lust. and to her credit, she briefly held it together, but the moment the edge of his lips made contact with her ear, she let out a whimper and gripped his shoulders hard. 

“estinien, please,” she breathed, throwing her head back against the wall. her hips ground tightly against him, attempting to coax him into continuing. but when he made it apparent that he wouldn’t move until she gave him what he wanted, she groaned, squirming a bit as she met his gaze. “_ fuck _ me.” 

and that’s all it took to convince him, really. with a newfound spark in his movements, he sank himself inside her, pressing his lips to hers to quell the moans he knew were coming. the warrior sighed a whimper into his mouth in their brief parting, throwing her hands around his shoulders as he began to rut against her. 

breathless curses tumbled from her lips between heated kisses, hands and legs scrambling for an anchor on her lover’s body as his rough strokes began to form a pace. her eyes squeezed shut as his mouth dipped into the crook of her neck, laying languid kisses up and down the length of it. 

she gasped briefly as he nibbled at her neck, her nails digging into his shoulder in an accidental response. the growl that came from him startled her, and the hard thrust he pulled her into as a response caused her to yelp and arch her back into him. 

“y-you’re… _ so _ lucky that _ i’m… _ not the one in control right n-now.” she panted and stuttered through his rough pace. he didn’t respond besides a small exhale of a chuckle against her neck, but he did counter with a thumb against the nub above her slit. her cry was loud as he did, and she covered her _ own _ mouth to stifle herself quickly. though it was only a few strokes, he knew that was all he needed to quiet her down.

raising the same hand he’d used just then, estinien grabbed her jaw roughly and pressed his now sticky thumb gently against her lips, the soft skin separated slightly. the warrior instinctively flicked her gaze to his as she parted them further to allow him to push inside, wrapping plush lips around the digit. her tongue traced him slowly, demonstrating what he already knew she was capable of. it drew a grunt from him, which she seemed to take as suitable payback.

it didn’t take him long to decide that the feeling of her mouth on him was far too much to handle— her tongue was too eager, too perfectly emulated a sensation he knew that had an uncanny ability to unfurl him, under her command. but as he began to pull his hand back, she caught it quickly before it could leave her mouth. with his wrist gripped firmly in her hand and eyes darkened with lust fixed on his stormy blue, she dragged her tongue gently up the underside of his thumb, circling the pad briefly as she reached it before pressing a soft kiss to the tip. then and only then did she allow him his hand back, her own returning to his shoulders dutifully. 

it took everything for the dragoon to keep it together after that; already, dark eyes flooded with the shadow of lust as he watched her display. after recovering from the stunned state of animalistic need she threw him into, his hand returned to her hips and fingertips dug bruisingly into them, thrusts becoming deep and full and _ hard—- _the warrior cried out in surprise at the sudden shift in pace, the hand previously gripping estinien’s wrist now blindly reaching for anything on the wall behind her that she could squeeze for leverage. when she came up at a loss, her hands instead returned to estinien, in favor of tangling nimble fingers deep into his disheveled locks. 

a strong arm hooked around the warrior’s waist, pulling her closer to him in time with a particularly hard thrust. without much thought about it, the girl reacted with a squeak and gave a handful of estinien’s hair a hard tug from the roots— brief, but rather rough. it coaxed only a short groan from him at first, though his physical reaction was strong; he shoved her flush against the wall with his own body, relishing in the groan that tumbled from her lips as their foreheads touched and his rhythm hastened. 

carefully, a pale hand dropped between them, sliding his thumb against her once more to stroke the bud he knew would drive her to her peak. surprise flashed over her face a brief moment, before her eyes squeezed shut and a desperate gasp escaped her, her own hands lifting to cover her face in embarrassment. “e-estinien, i—“

her breathing began to get more erratic as he quickened the pace of his thumb, the thrill of bringing her to her peak spilling through into his actions. the elezen began to kiss at her face, attempting to coax her out of covering it. as cute as her embarrassment was, her expression when she finished was always worth the extra trouble to witness. 

“look at me.” he mumbled suddenly, his voice surprisingly less gruff than expected— but he knew that being demanding would only serve to embarrass her further. after a moment, she hesitantly pulled her hand above her eyes, training them on his fixed gaze in mild trepidation. to confirm his approval of her beginning to peek back out, his face dipped to nuzzle against hers, pulling away only to grasp her chin with his free hand and lead her lips closer to his. 

they only gently brushed, warm, bruised mouths finding solace against one another’s, but that was all he craved; quietly, he mumbled his next words, because they were meant— the _ meaning _ was meant— only for her ears. “i love you.” he spoke, just above a whisper, gaze keeping steady with her own. 

he watched as she unraveled upon his words, whimpering as her fingers curled into his shoulders hard. with a final arch of her back against his chest and a sharp gasp, the pressure building inside her snapped. she squirmed in his grasp and she tightened around him, heels digging into his lower back for_ some, any _ type of leverage. she threw her head into the wall behind her and squeezed her eyes shut, trying her best not to make too much noise as she rode out her pleasure. 

as her thighs shook in his grasp, he felt the pressure in his own stomach coil; there was something incredibly overwhelming about seeing the warrior of light herself come apart under your touch. someone so powerful, so intimidating and superior, turning into a mewling kitten in your arms— and as she came back to her senses, she clung to estinien, burying her face into his neck and curling fingers into the back of his shirt.

“estinien…” she whispered, breathless against his skin. she only pulled away once she felt she’d come down enough; when she did, she grabbed his face, pressing her lips to his needily. though this kiss wasn’t nearly as rough or wanting as their previous ones, it was warm and passionate, pouring all of her overflowing emotion into it. 

when their lips parted, her own began to trail, from his jaw to his neck, down until she could attach her lips to the skin and leave a few of her own marks for him. after a few moments, her head lifted to the side of his own to bring herself closer to his ear. her whisper was vulgar, along with the way she nibbled and ran her tongue along the skin afterward, but it was all he needed to push him over the edge. a few final thrusts and he was pressing his face into the crook of her neck, groaning and gripping her hips hard as he pushed himself to the hilt, spilling inside her and rutting his way through his peak. 

when all was said and done, the couple panted against each other, trying to regain their grip on the world around them. the warrior’s lips praised his ear, his jaw, his neck— her lips tugged into a small smile as she reviewed the damage done to his skin, mischief in her gaze. though she hadn’t gotten much on him, and she was sure he’d marked her up far more, she took pride in the red marks flooding his neck and shoulders. she made her attempt at a few final ones, but parted from her duty once she heard her lover groan.

“keep that up, and it’ll be all night, you and me.” he mumbled, finding her lips to press a few short, sweet kisses to them. as he began to let her back onto her feet, she giggled, eyes innocent and playful as she let a hand rest on his chest. 

“that’s not such a bad thing, though, right?” she teased, her grin giving her away. “we _ have _ been away from each other _ so long _ … it would be a _ shame _ not to take advantage of the chance to—“

estinien shut her up with another kiss, a laugh sneaking out from between their lips as he did. he worked to make himself presentable again while he kissed her, zipping himself back up and tucking his shirt in. 

“i’ll need a notice,” he mumbled sarcastically as their kiss broke. “two weeks in advance, ideally. i’m a busy man, you know. places to go, people to see.” 

a small chuckle escaped her, hands reaching up to pull him down by his collar. lips against his ear, she mumbled lowly, “well, tell “people” that the _ warrior of light _ says that your schedule’s all tied up, until further notice.”

he shuddered briefly at the remark before letting out a soft growl, nipping gently at her neck before pulling away. 

“come on,” he grumbled, cheeks flushed a vivid red. “let’s get back to the others before they have reason to check on us.” 

the warrior snickered, but she nodded, allowing him past her and back out of the room. as she followed behind, though, she didn’t hesitate to slap his ass. the sharp scolding was followed by another, louder laugh, and then the thud of the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> there simply isn't enough estinien content on this gotdam website... and while i don't think mine's fantastic, if y'all are anything like me, you'll enjoy the crumbs
> 
> thank you for reading!! ♡


End file.
